The Vampire List
by The Masked Butterfly
Summary: Bella is counting down the days until she can marry Edward and the terms of their compromise can be fulfilled. But as always, Edward wants something else to be given, what now? He's just trying to prolong Bella's life, right? Or maybe not. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The List

**The Vampire List**

**Chapter 1: The List**

"Uh dad, what are you doing?" I asked timidly when I saw the mess in the kitchen.

"What, I can't make dinner in my own house?"

"The last time you did that, you wanted to discuss my punishment, remember?"

"Bella, what's your point?"

I sighed. As usual, Charlie didn't get it. I guess I should have expected something like this; ever since Edward and I announced that we are getting married (and ever since he found out that Renee wasn't going to be mad for my premature act of matrimony), he'd been acting abnormal.

I watched as Charlie set two bowls of pasta on the table. As I sat down I realized that the last time I ate pasta at home was the last time Charlie had cooked. I picked at my food as we ate in silence.

"Bella," Charlie said, breaking the stillness. I looked up. "Are you sure you _want_ this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This life, I know you like him but you don't have to marry straight out of high school. You should give it some time Bells, you know, go to college, live your life a little before marriage. I know you love him Bella, but can't you give it a _little _time?"

"Now you're starting to sound like mom. I know what I want, and I want Edward. I would never _not_ want him, I would love him forever. I winced at that last statement; I truly could be with Edward forever. If only Charlie knew…

"Bella…I guess I can't change your mind but…just… just think about it, please?"

I nodded. It was useless trying to convince Charlie. I looked back down picking uselessly at my food. There was no point in eating; Alice was going to pick me up in minutes, for another "sleepover," supposedly Edward didn't want me to be lonely as everyone except Alice and Rosalie went "camping." In reality, all the Cullen's were at home. Edward had devised a plan to get me away from Charlie while he was adjusting to the fact that Edward and I were getting married and I wasn't going to be home as much, or at all.

Someone knocked on the door. I got up and greeted Alice and Rosalie. "Hey Bella! Are you ready?" Alice was her usually beaming self, and Rose seemed more pleased to see me than usual.

I nodded, "Just let me get my stuff." I ran upstairs in to my room, grabbed my stuff, and ran back down stairs. "Bye dad," I called.

"Have fun."

I closed the door and within fifteen minutes— thanks to Alice's crazy driving—we arrived at the Cullen's mansion.

"Hello," Edward welcomed me.

"Hi. So, uh what are we going to be doing today?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Well, since you're so eager for eternal damnation, I thought that you should enjoy the rest of your human life. In short, we're going to make a list of all the human experiences that you are going to accomplish before I change you."

"You know what I want," I whispered seductively.

"Bella, you're going to get it, _before_ I change you I might add; besides I gave you the chance to get what you want, without getting married."

I pouted "Fine."

He laughed "Bella, Bella, Bella, you're going to thank me for this." With his incredible vampire speed, he scooped me up and we ran to his room. Once through the door, I was dropped on the bed and before I could I blink Edward ran out of the room and returned with a pen and a pad of paper. At the top of the paper was written "The Vampire List" in Edward's elegant calligraphy.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked.

"Our activity for the day, like I said, we're going to make your human life as memorable as possible. So we're going to create a list of things to do before I change you."

"Or I could go to Carlisle right now and ask him to change me."

"Bella, I thought that we had finished having this argument. I gave you the chance to have everything you want, without my demands and requests but, you said that you'd rather do it my way. I'm just trying to make your human life as memorable as possible, most of us don't know much about our human life, and those that do…well, I want to make your memories ones that you will enjoy."

"I will enjoy my last memories, they involve you."

"Bella," he groaned. "Please just cooperate with me."

"Alright, so what do I want to do most? How about cliff diving at La Push? That was a lot of fun."

"Bella…"

"Fine, I want to find Jacob in Canada and make sure that he's ok with our wedding."

Edward sighed and I didn't need his mind reading abilities to know why. He had asked me if it was alright if he included a note in our wedding invitation to the Black's, now he blamed himself for Jacob's disappearance and my sadness. "Edward…please don't blame yourself… you couldn't have predicted what was going to happen, Jacob was jealous that I chose you, I think that it was most likely going to be him that had his heart broken by me. He knew that I love you more than anything, but he was the first to realize that I loved him too, but I love you more, I couldn't live without you."

"What if he _was_ right? I did leave you, and you were never in love before me right? So if I never lived in Forks, then would you have lived the rest of your life here? Well if you did you'd be safer, no vampires hunting you. The events in Phoenix, Italy, Victoria hunting you, they never would have happened and I—"

"You'd still be lonely, and I probably _would_ be dead by now because I'm a danger magnet and no one would be here to save me," I interrupted.

He didn't contradict me. A painful silence followed my words, after a while I finally whispered, "Baseball." Edward looked up puzzled. "I want to watch you guys play baseball again, and this time I'd rather not be escorted out with any sense of urgency because there's a vampire that wants to eat me."

That made him smile, "Well you're going to have to wait for a thunder storm for that to happen."

"I can wait; we still have a few weeks until the wedding. Let's see what else can we do?

"'We'?"

I nodded, "We're doing everything together. I know an obvious one, get married." I could almost sense him rolling his eyes.

"Really Bella?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's true I want to marry you before you change me, you know what goes with marriage don't you?" I giggled.

"Your demands," Edward said, I nodded.

He added it to the list, in his perfect handwriting. "Hmm, what else can I make you do? Ah I know, what about car shopping?"

"What? Isn't my truck good enough?"

He shook his head, "Alice foresaw it breaking down, so you will need another one, and I think that I know just the perfect car."

"As long as it doesn't cost _too _much and it's the crappiest car that we find," I added.

"I don't think so, what next?" he said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes again

"Well I guess that I should look for a wedding ring for you, seeing as Alice wants you to get me the one with the biggest diamonds."

"Bella," he groaned, "I got it covered, don't worry about it."

"Well I want you ring to be perfect because I know mine will. Alice said that we could go shopping for one this week and knowing her we're going to max out her credit card." I giggled.

"You're going shopping with Alice? How'd she convince you to do that?"

"It's a long story and I'm sure that Jasper or Emmett will be willing to tell you."

"Bella…"

I sighed. "Jasper and Emmett made a bet wondering if how long I could shop with Alice and I want to prove them wrong, especially Emmett."

"How long?"

"Emmett bet that I couldn't last an hour, Jasper bet a little higher, but not much. So I told them if I could last the whole day then they each owe me two hundred bucks."

"And if you can't?"

"They just want to see if I truly am a girl, because they said something about how _real_ girls go shopping and _real_ guys hate it. And they said something about you being gay…"

"WHAT! EMMETT, JASPER! I'M NOT GAY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He left the room raging a storm of anger.

"Nice Bella," Jasper said walking into the room, Emmett behind him.

They each handed me a wad of money. "Edward is going to kill you guys, but get used to giving me money, I'm going to be spending the _whole day_ shopping with Alice soon and you're going to regret betting against me."

"Oooh gutsy, well Bella maybe we should be scared, but it doesn't mean we are," Emmett whispered threatening.

"Oh crap Edwards coming." They ran off, I stuffed the wad of money in my pocket, and arranged my face in an innocent expression. Edward walked into our room a second later, visibly upset.

"There going to get it," he growled.

"I thought of something else."

"What?"

"For the list. I want to punch Lauren."

"Oh is that all? Maybe Jasper will win the bet like Rose predicted," he murmured the last sentence but I could still hear his words.

"Are you betting against me too?"

"Of course not Bella love."

"Right, well I want to punch Lauren for being such a brat and convince Emmett to read a classic book."

"Why?"

"Because Lauren is a brat, and Emmett needs to expand his horizons so he should read a book."

"Umm, ok." He added it to the list.

I started to giggle uncontrollably. Edward gave me a funny look which only made me giggle even more. "What?" he asked.

Between giggles I managed to say, "I want all of us to watch _all _of the Disney movies ever made, then we need to watch the sappiest chick flick that is in existence." I kept on giggling while Edward was staring at me like I was an idiot. "Aw come on, _please_." I purposely put extra emphasis on the last word, toying with the only weakness of Edward's I knew.

"Fine," he growled, "but you're going to have a heck of a time convincing Emmett and Jasper to this."

This brought on another fit of giggles. When I'd finished I said, "That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be right back" He raised his eyebrows as I sent one last look at my love before exiting the room.

Once outside, I half-ran, half-walked to Alice's bathroom. I must have looked anxious when I burst through the door because Alice looked shocked when she saw me. Rosalie on the other hand kept a cool head. "Bella, where's the fire?" she asked.

"I need a favor," I panted. Before they could respond I continued, "You guys could make Jasper and Emmett do anything right?" They nodded. "Good, could you convince them to watch some movies with Edward and me?"

Alice started to answer, but before she could, her eyes became distant; the sign she was having a vision. "Bella that's brilliant!" she cried hugging me tightly.

"And that is?" asked Rosalie, rather confused.

Alice and Rosalie talked in hushed tones, fast enough to only be heard as a buzzing murmur. "Bella you _are_ brilliant!" giggled Rosalie.

I grinned, "Thank you! You guys are the best!"

I uncharacteristically skipped out the door and back into Edward's room, my happy-go-lucky grin still plastered on my face.

"Something wrong Bella?" he asked.

My grin became more pronounced when I said, "Nope, everything is fantastic."

Just then someone knocked loudly on the door, followed by Emmett throwing the door open so hard and fast that it came back and hit him in the face. "Ow, hey Edward, Bella, what's up? How's life? Ow that really hurt."

I snorted, "Emmett, you're strong enough to be a jack when Rosalie's working on your jeep. Any high school football coach would probably put you on varsity just by looking at you, you can—"

"Your point Bella?" interjected Edward.

"Sorry. So you can do all that and a door rebounding off the wall and hitting you in the face hurt? You _are_ a vampire right?"

Edward started to laugh hysterically, which made me grin again. "Awwww come on Edward, that's not nice," Emmett pouted.

"Emmett, you should leave the puppy dog face to when you're alone with Rose," I giggled.

"Fine, and yes Bella, a door hitting me in the face _does _hurt, ok not so much, but whatever, you never answered my question."

"We're trying to make Bella's human life as memorable as possible by making a list of things to do before our wedding."

"I know! Hey Bella, we should dump random things on Jasper's head when he's not paying attention. Or, or, or we could stay up all night, or we could take a joy ride in Rose's car. That'd be sooooo cool, or we could go surfing, or, skydiving or, or, or—"

"Emmett..." said Edward warningly.

"I think that those are excellent ideas!" I squealed.

"I don't think so," Edward objected.

"Why? What's life without a _little _danger?" I asked, batting my eyelids in another pathetic attempt to seduce my vampire fiancée.

This time it was his time to snort, "Bella, love, you said it a few minutes ago, you're a danger magnet. _Looking _for danger would be a _very bad _thing for you."

"Humph. Well, I want a second opinion."

"Hey I have another idea, we should get everybody else in on this plan!" With that, Emmett left the room at top speed.

"Emmett wait, hold on!" Edward yelled in a failed attempt to stop his brother.

"I uh think we should go downstairs," I timidly suggested a few moments later.

Edward nodded and we both got off the bed. As we walked through the door, he caught my hand and placed a kiss on the back, making me grin. "Love you," he whispered in my ear.

"Love you more."

"I doubt that."

We made our way downstairs and into the dining room that held little use, but currently had all but one of the Cullen's. "Edward would you like to explain to us what Emmett is yelling about?" asked Carlisle in his usual calm voice.

We sat down in the two remaining chairs before Edward spoke. "Well, as I'm sure that you all know, but our wedding is in a few months. And I'm also sure you know what happens after to Bella when we are married." He sighed, but continued. "I want the rest of her human life as long as possible, so I devised a plan in an attempt to make those memories as unforgettable as possible."

"And I barged in on them and decided that we should all help," Emmett declared proudly.

"So what's on the list?" Esme asked.

Before Edward or I could say anything Emmett interrupted, "That doesn't matter, but I think we should all write down what we all think that Bella should do, and any of us can be included."

I was shocked; Emmett just had a very good idea. "I love it," I said as soon as I found my voice.

He grinned, "Here." We were all handed a piece of paper and a pen.

I looked up all the Cullen's were absorbed in their thoughts. A few minutes later I was too.

**A/N: So yeah, I love this fic. I have to give credit to my friends before I forget. Thanks to all my friends that have helped out with this!! You guys gave me some great ideas, You rock!!**

**Secondly, I got this idea while listening to John Mayer's song "Say" which is in "The Bucket List" So that's where the idea came from, same idea, different circumstances (is that spelled right? I'm too lazy to check...). So yeah, dun't sue me!!**

**So now that's out of the way let me know what you think! I'm dying to know, should I go on?? Should I quit because my writing stinks? The only way you can let me know is to REVIEW!! And if anyone wants to have something put on to Bella's vampire list let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas

**Chapter 2: Ideas **

For the next few minutes, we sat in silence, pens scratching on the surface of the paper. Some of my ideas made me giggle slightly because I knew that I would have to force everyone to do it, but that would be part of the experience.

"I have another idea," I said once we had all stopped writing. "Anything that we come up with has to be done. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Good, so what are your ideas?"

"Pick me, pick me, pick me!" squealed Emmett.

"Oh no," everyone else groaned.

"I think that we should box each other and—"

"I don't think so," interrupted Edward.

"Come on, we said whatever we come up with _has_ to be done, right. Anyway, you should also learn how to sword fight, and you should get a sword cane 'cause those are so cool. Anyway, we need to floor buffer race, I'll explain that later. You also need to pee in a urinal, just because, and besides, Edward needs to loosen up and take you into a bathroom so you guys can—"

"Emmett, I know you're not talking about my sex life!" Edward yelled.

"Nope, not at all bro; I also think that Bella has to get a tattoo—"

"Absolutely not," interrupted Edward.

"Fine, what about henna?"

"A what?" Edward yelled.

"Henna is a type of natural ink that stains the skin, but after awhile it washes off," I explained.

"It comes off Ed-ward, there's nothing to be worried about, unless, you don't want to ruin her perfect skin," taunted Emmett.

"Next idea?" I said in an attempt to stop the fighting.

"She needs to ride a llama or a camel," continued Emmett. "She also needs to break seven _fun_ laws in seven days."

"What!?" yelled Edward again.

"Oh come on Edward, you really need to loosen up, it's not like anyone can catch us. Bella you also need to suck in helium from a balloon, you should also steal all the sauce packets from taco bell so Jasper and I can get into a sauce packet fight."

"You boys are going to clean up after yourselves, right?" asked Esme.

"Of course, Bella you also should break or make a world record. We also need to go to Texas and play poker in a saloon there and you need to lick a banana slug."

"Uh, why would I want or need to do that?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Emmett are you done yet?" I asked.

"No," answered Emmett, Edward, and Alice all at the same time.

"A few more things more things," he promised. "You need to drink nine cans of coke at once."

"What!" I yelled. "Do you want me to die from too much consumption of carbon dioxide or sugar consumption?"

"You promised love," Edward reminded me, grinning.

I pouted, he knew that I hated it when he used my own words against me.

"You also need to so swimming with sharks…"

"NO, NO, NO!" Edward yelled, "There is no was that, _that_, is going to happen while your human."

"The last is, you need to have Jasper tie Alice to the chair and make her watch you wash one of her designer, slash, couture outfits in hot water."

"What!" shirked Alice, very, very, loudly.

"Bella promised," Emmett grinned smugly.

"I'm not going to do that!" I protested, yelling as loud as Alice had.

"I'm not helping either," argued Jasper.

"Fine," said Emmett said,

"My turn," said Alice, before I could argue back. She still sounded upset, "Bella you have to order from the kids menu at a restaurant, you also should paint a wall; however you want I might add. You should look for fairies in a mythical garden you also need to get a new car because yours is going to break down."

"Edward already told me," I sighed. "Can't we just get it repaired? Seriously, I _like _my truck, it has personality, it _suits _me."

"Nope, I saw you getting a new car, so you're getting a new car, and since you're getting a new car it has to be fast. You should also rename a crayon color. Uh the last thing I have on my list is that you and Edward should go swinging in the park together."

"Aww, that's a good one Alice," I said.

"That's all I have for now."

"I guess it's my turn now," said Jasper. "Uh, it's not much but I think that you should make a self portrait out of M&M's and Jelly Beans, uh you should also go to the state fair."

I started to laugh, "That's sorta on my list too."

"Ah, well I think that you should also buy a shopping cart full of things, but only use coins."

"What? Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged, "I live with Emmett, Bella."

"Ah," that was the only explanation I needed.

**"**I think that you should perform a monologue from a famous play."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It seemed like it would be fun, I guess," he shrugged again. "Some of the other things on my list are, perform in a musical, don't ask me why, but I thought that it would be fun and different. That's the end if my list, I'll tell you if I come up with anything else."

"I'll go next," volunteered Rosalie. "Umm, I think that you should see Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower, especially at night, it's _so _pretty and Edward should go with you."

"That's a good one Rose," Esme complimented her.

"Thanks, I also think you should go horseback riding at the beach, to me that always seemed like that would be fun and romantic."

"Are you hinting at something?" Emmett asked, teasing her.

"No, I'm just suggesting things that I think that Bella would enjoy doing, and things that she can do with Edward. As much as I would have loved to stay human, she wants to be one of us, so I want that to be memorable."

"Aw, thanks Rosalie, that's so sweet," I gushed.

She smiled, "You're welcome, and to be honest, I think that having you as my sister would be a lot of fun. "The last thing that I have probably seems a little reckless, but I think that we all should go to Seattle and go-kart race. Everyone against each other, guys vs. guys, girls vs. girls, and a couples relay race."

Emmett started to laugh, "Sweet! More healthy competition, I'm so gonna win!"

"Hmm, you really think so?" Alice asked, eyes closed, fingers rubbing her temples.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the champion of the Go-kart arena!"

"Hmm, anyone in the mood for a bet?" asked Jasper.

**"**I'm in, one-hundred bucks on Emmett," said Rosalie.

"I'll put fifty on Edward," I shrugged.

"You're not going to be betting on me Bella," he scolded.

"Why?" I pouted, "Did you see it in Alice's head that you're going to lose to someone?"

"Don't be ridiculous love; you know that would be cheating."

"Fine," I said smugly. "Then I can bet on you, and to give you motivation to win, you can choose _and _buy my new car, and I won't throw a fit about it, or the price."

"Anyone else want to bet?"

"I'll put one-fifty up for Carlisle," said Esme, joining in on our fun.

"Then one-fifty on Esme," agreed Carlisle.

"One-hundred on Alice," nodded Jasper. "Anyone else? Edward, Emmett, Alice?"

"Sorry Jazz, I'm not betting, I can bet on whose going to win, but I'll put one-hundred on you anyway," grinned Alice.

"One-hundred on Rose," chimed in Emmett.

"I guess I'll join in too," sighed Edward. "Three-hundred on Bella."

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"If you can bet on me, I can bet on you. Compromise remember?"

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Are you sure you didn't see who was going to win in Alice's head bro? That's one high bet, plus it on the clumsiest person in the universe."

"Thanks for the confidence Emmett," I scowled.

"No, Alice is the only one who knows who's going to win," Edward answered.

"Well then, this seems like this is going to be the race of the century," Jasper concluded.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett agreed. "I can't wait to kick all your butts!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," retorted Carlisle, rather unexpectedly.

"Is that the best you could come with old man?" teased Jasper.

"Very funny boys, but if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here at this very moment, right? So show this old vampire some respect. Besides, we all know who drives the fastest." He looked at Edward, and then continued, "Your over confidence could be you're demise Emmett, I think a good beating would be good for you, you know, a wake up call?" Carlisle had effectively shocked the room into silence, not an easy task when you had Emmett to deal with.

"Well then," I said in an attempt to move the conversation into neutral territory, "any other ideas?"

"I'll go next dear," said Esme, a smile still tugging at her lips. "I think that you need to go swimming under a waterfall and shower under on too, and go to a place that's above the clouds. I know it's not as wild as some of the others," she glanced at Emmett, "but its romantic and they're things that—"

"That we've done together," Carlisle said grinning, finishing his loves sentence, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

I grinned, "Well then, I'm glad I'm dragging Edward with me for all this, even though it will cost _way_ to much, it should be fun."

"That's the sprit! Whoooo! We finally made Bella into a fun-loving-risk-taking-almost-vampire!" Emmett cheered.

"Emmett, you're lucky all of us are used to your noise or else we'd all have headache," scolded Esme.

"As if vampires could get headaches," I muttered.

Everyone laughed. "Well then," said Carlisle, still chuckling, "I guess I'm last."

"Not quite," Edward contradicted him, "I have a few ideas of my own."

"Me too," I agreed.

Carlisle nodded, "Well I think that you two need to spend some quality time together—"

"They only have _all _eternity to do that," Emmett interrupted again.

Carlisle shot him a warning glance. "I think that you two should go on a sweet romantic date by the beach and then go swimming with dolphins."

"What if we see a shark that smells Bella's sweet blood, then what?" Edward asked when, his father figure paused. "That's why Bella's not going swimming with sharks Emmett."

"You are a vampire, right?" he asked. Edward nodded. "Well then, you'll figure out a way to save her. I also think that you should build a tree house, nothing brings a couple together more than hard labor."

"And we all know what kind of hard labor brings Emmett and Rose together," Edward interrupted again.

"Very funny bro, _you _seem to never leave dear _Bella's _room, what goes on in there, I wonder?"

"Shut up Emmett."

"That's enough," Carlisle intervened, effectively stopping the arguing for the moment. "I also think that you should learn an old language, why don't you ask one of the Quileutes to help you."

"Oh yeah," I snorted, "All the wolves are in a great mood since Jacob ran away, and it's not like they know why, every time that they phase they can read his mind, and its not like they can keep secrets from each other. Although Seth might help me, but still."

"Right, so I think that you should make a quilt that represents the best parts of your life, other than Edward," he added grinning knowingly.

"What's in my life other than Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, there had to be something in your life other than me," Edward sighed.

"Like…?"

"Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric…All your other friends. What about Charlie, Renee and Phil?" asked Carlisle.

"Jacob…" Edward added in a whisper.

"Plus you have us Bella," Emmett added. "We may be his family, but we're not Edward, thank god."

"Hahaha right Em," I smiled a little sarcastically.

"You promised Bella," teased Alice

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter, sorry that is was kind of an abrupt ending I really wanted to get out as soon as possible. Sorry that it took me so long to get it out I've been really busy.

There are a few things that I want everyone to know:

1) If anyone has read my profile lately, I have an announcement up, but it doesn't apply to this story, so if this is the only thing of mine you read then you havev no reason to worry. If you want to know what the heck I'm saying, go to my Bio page.

2) This goes wtih #1 but I have started a new Multi-chapter Kingdom Hearts/Twilight Crossover. I will be posting it when I find time, and that will be under the Kingdom Hearts section because I'm sure that everyone has heard of Twilight (even if they have not actually read the books) but not everyone has heard of Kingdom Hearts.

3) I want your input, I love feedback, as I'm sure most other authors do. Please reveiw! If you have an Idea for Bell's Vampire List, please PM me or leave it in a review.

I think thats it for now, I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of The Vampire List!


	3. Chapter 3: Giving into Pressure

**Chapter 3: Giving into the Pressure **

"Edward, please don't make me do this," I begged desperately, once inside his room.

"Not a chance," he grinned. "Besides, you were the one that insisted that we do everything on the list love. I had no intentions of making you do everything. You brought that agony upon yourself."

"I didn't know that your family had such strange minds," I whined.

"Yes well that's why you don't make deals with vampires."

"I made a deal with you," I countered.

"Yes, but I got what I wanted out of our deal, and you got what you wanted too, so it's a fair trade. Let me rephrase that, don't make deals with vampires until you state what you are going to give and what you are getting in return."

I groaned, making Edward chuckle.

"Bella, don't worry, I'm going to do everything with you. We _are _doing this together. If you want we can take our family on some of the adventures too. I know that Emmett suggested some things that he wants us to do as a family, like playing poker, but we can take them other places too." He wrapped his arms around my waist; his cool breath was blowing across the side of my face.

"But even if we do go through with this—" I began to ask, struggling to keep my focus.

"Bella, do you really want Emmett calling you a coward for the rest of eternity? You promised love, I suggest that you go through with it. You wouldn't know, but Emmett can be ruthless when teasing someone; the last time that happened Jasper almost ripped Emmett's head off because he wouldn't shut up about beating him at Halo."

"Fine, when we do this, we'll still have some alone time right?"

"Naturally," he grinned.

"And if I want to do one or two things without you then that's ok too right?"

Edward looked at me and I could tell that he noticed the slight change of the tone of my voice.

"Bella, what are you planning?"

"Its nothing," I defended, avoiding the question. "I just wanted to do something special for you, something nice. And Alice will go with me."

"Alice…" this seemed to make him more reluctant. "Are you going shopping for our honeymoon?"

I burst into laughter. "No of course not! I would never go shopping with her, at least not for myself! This is for you, besides, you won't tell me where we're going after the wedding, so what's the point? Besides, I only wanted to get you a wedding ring."

He seemed to believe me.

"As long as Alice is there then you won't get in trouble, but don't pull another stunt like the one in Phoenix."

"I won't."

"Well, I don't think that be a problem. Now go to sleep love, it's getting late."

I curled into his chest and closed my eyes as Edward began to hum my lullaby.

The next morning the sky was bright and clear, well as bright and clear the sky could get on a typical day in Forks. As usual I woke up with Edward's arm cradled around me.

I snuggled closer to his chest and sighed. "So what's first?"

"Oh the usual," he replied.

"And that is?"

"Breakfast for the human. Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

With a quick kiss and a smile, he left me to my thoughts. There was something about the people in this household; always wanting to thwart my plans. First Edward, then Emmett and Edward, I understood Edward not wanting to fulfill his part of our compromise, but Emmett wanting me to torture Alice, and playing _strip poker_, it just seemed a little wrong.

Then there was Carlisle. He wanted me to make a quilt. Firstly, I didn't even know how to sew. And even if I did, with my luck, I'd probably stab myself with a needle (which I hated) bleed, and somehow end up needing stitches. That would go over well. Besides there wasn't much in my life that didn't revolve around Edward; even my friends that I loved like family, were his family.

Sure there was Angela, and to some extent Jessica. But did I really want to remember Lauren or Mike? Then of course there was the issue of Jacob.

I sighed again and pulled myself out of bed. Not wanting to waste anymore time thinking about Jake or anything else, I quickly showered, dressed and made my way downstairs.

Sitting at the dining room table was Edward with a bowl of cereal next to him. I took the seat next to him, and began to eat.

About halfway thorough, I finally asked him something that I had silently contemplating. "I know that you buy food to 'keep up appearances' but what do you do with it, I mean you don't eat it. But so you let it go to waste?"

Edward chuckled. "Is that what you were thinking about so hard? Your right we don't eat it, so we donate it to those less fortunate than us. Its one of the ways we like to help out the community."

"Everyone is less fortunate than you, I don't know very many people that have as much as you do," I teased. "But its good that you aren't wasting any money on useless stuff you don't need, and I guess that your reasoning makes senses too. So what are we going to be doing today?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Taco Bell so you can order off the kids menu, then you can steal all the taco sauce packets for Emmett and Jasper. After that I was thinking that we could go to the park and swing on the swing set—"

"That wasn't on the list," I frowned.

"Not on yours or any of my siblings, but on mine."

"Oh, right! You had some stuff that you wanted us to do too!"

"Yes, I do. Now are you ready to go, there are some things that I want to do on our way to Port Angeles."

"Let's go," I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So that is chapter 3. I know that it is a lot shorter than the last two, but I need this as a filler because I wanted to make events on the list it's own chapters, or group things of a similar nature in one chapter. **

**Few not-so-related things I want to say:**

**1) I won't be able to update as often (even though I do it alot right now jk) because I have a lot of stuff going on right now, but if you want to see a chapter as soon as I post it, add me to your your author alert. **

**2) I have started a new story that I want you to help me with. It is a Kingdom Hearts/Twilight X-over and I have a poll about it going on right now, so go vote. **

**That's it for now, please review, I love it when people do that! Let me know what you think! **

**As always, if you want to help with the story, tell me what you want to be on Bella's vampire list!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taco Bell

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Back! Hahaha, no I haven't given up on this, and I don't plan to. It's just I have been so busy with other stuff that I haven't been able to work on this very much. Well that and I keep getting these Plot Bunnies and I can't get them out of my head so I begin to write them down so I don't forget them. **

**That's my pathetic excuse for not posting sooner. But everything that I post until this is over is probably going to be oneshots, so look for those and I do have another Multi-Chapter Fic that I have already started that will take the place of this one when it's done, but it won't be posted until VL is done. BTW it is a "Twilight" "Kingdom Hearts" cross over but it revolves more around the Volturi.**

**So this is the latest Chapter of the Vampire List. **

**Enjoy! =] **

**Chapter 4: Taco Bell **

Emmett and Jasper were running around the house with hundreds of sauce packets form Taco Bell.

"Edward," I whispered, "what are they doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just being the idiot brothers of the family," he replied smoothly.

"We heard that!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"Don't think that you can wriggle your way out of this one Edward!" Jasper said as he jumped the stairs and sprinted around the corner to the kitchen.

"What I meant to say is the idiot brothers of the family that I love so much and—"

"You're not getting out of this one Edward," said Alice, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Haha! Got you!" Emmett yelled, chasing Jasper back around the corner.

"Great, thanks so much Alice," Edward replied.

"No problem bro. Just wanted to make your life as happy as possible!" she smiled, causing me to giggle.

She skipped away leaving us alone in the middle of the living room.

"So, are they really going to clean this up?" I asked, gesturing to the sauce stains that covered the white carpet of the floor.

"They better, or else you might think that Esme isn't so compassionate," he chuckled.

He led me over to the couch and sat down, pulling me into his chest. We sat that way enjoying each others presence, listing to the ruckus that his brothers were making.

After a few hours of alternating conversation and comfortable silence that was only broken by the shouts of Emmett and Jasper, the front door opened. Carlisle entered with Esme right behind him.

"Boys, what did you do this time?" Carlisle asked rather calmly considering the situation.

"A Taco Bell sauce packet fight!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

Esme buried her face in her hands in anguish. Noticing this, Carlisle wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

As calmly as possible, she straitened up a look of horror on her face.

"Boys," she said slowly, voice quivering slightly. "I want this mess cleaned up as soon as possible. And once you're done with that you can clean the rest of the house, making it spotless."

"What? You told us that we could do this!" Emmett whined, arriving in front of Esme in record time, even for a vampire.

"Yes, but this has gotten out of control!" Esme yelled.

I was shocked; I had never seen Esme angry, let alone so mad.

"YOU BETTER CLEAN IT UP NOW!!!" she screamed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella honey wake up," someone whisered in my ear.

"Wha— what happened?" I said opening up my eyes to see Edward's perfect face.

"You were dreaming love, were here."

"Where's 'here'?" I asked, still a little confused. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, not remembering where or why we were going someplace. But apparently we had arrived at our destination.

"Taco Bell," he smiled. "To complete an item off the list, remember?"

"I do now," I groaned.

I stepped out of the car, and Edward wrapped an arm around waist guiding me toward the door.

We walked inside and made our way to the counter.

"Remember," he whispered into my ear "that it won't' count unless it's off the kids menu."

Considering his words I took a glance at the menu. It looked like the typical fast-food Mexican restaurant.

Deciding that it would be better to get this over with, I stepped up to the register and gave my order.

"Um, Hi. Can I get a taco from the kids menu?"

The cashier, who looked like she was younger than me perhaps a sophomore or junior, gave me a very dirty look and tapped my order into the register.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked in a bored monotone voice, looking up at Edward. Her reaction was like many other girls when they first see him. Immediately she straightened up, and stuck her already huge chest out trying to show off her breasts.

"No, thank you. It's to go." Edward replied. I looked over to him quick enough to catch a quick eye roll. He handed over some money and received his change.

"Fine, you'll be number 113, here's you drink," the girl said a bit put off.

"What was that about?" I asked walking over to the soda machine, getting a Pepsi.

Edward chucked, "She thinks like most other girls. They all believe that showing a little cleavage is the best way to get a guy."

"Oh. So um, how much taco sauce should we get Emmett and Jasper?" I asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Whatever you think. They'd have fun with the toy if you'd give it to them."

"Order number 113 to go."

I grabbed the bag from the counter and threw in three or four handfuls of taco sauce.

"Let's go," I said.

The car ride home was uneventful, mostly spent in silence but of course it had to be Edward who broke it.

"You never told me what you were dreaming about," he commented.

"Oh, that, it was nothing. I was dreaming about Emmett and Jasper getting in trouble."

"Is that all?" he grinned.

"Yeah, well Esme did get really mad."

A few minutes later we arrived back to the Cullen house. By then I had gotten hungry and had already eaten the food we had brought back. "Em, Jazz," I called as soon as we were back in the house. "I have your taco sauce!"

"Thanks Bella!" Emmett said grabbing the bag from my hands and running off.

"Let's go the park before they make a mess of things," Edward whispered into my ear.

I let him drag me back to the Volvo. And we were off to the park.

When we arrived, he led me over to the swings.

"'Swinging in the park"' I quoted.

He nodded and gestured toward a swing.

For the next few minutes we were happy and content acting like kids and laughing our heads off. It was amazing to see the change in Edwards face when he wasn't worried about me.

Just as I thought this, I fell backward.

**A/N: Ooooh Cliff Hanger. Yup, I'm leaving you with that. **

**I'd like to thank my friends who contributed to this story; I used some of these ideas in this chapter. So MEGA THANK YOU!!! **

**As always please review, favorite, whatever! **

**If you have another idea for Bella's Vampire List, Email me, PM me or leave a review! **

**And Vote in my poll on my bio page. **

**Love you! **


	5. Chapter 5: An Unplanned Side Trip

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope that you liked the little surprise that I threw in at the end of the last chapter. ^_^ I wanted to make sure that I stayed true to all of the characters and what's a "Twilight Saga" FanFic without a clumsy Bella? **

**So this is the latest chapter of The Vampire List and I want to thank all of you that put me on your author/story Favorite List, Alerted me, and/or submitted a Review. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: An Unplanned Side Trip**

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear Edward yelling. "Are you ok?" his voice was a little closer now.

Of course this would happen to me. Any other girl could go swing in the park with her boyfriend and not get hurt; then again, not every girl dated a vampire.

"Bella! Talk to me!"

I attempted to open my eyes to reassure Edward, but in my hazy state I couldn't find the strength.

"We're getting you to Carlisle," he said picking me up.

All I could do is groan.

"We need to make sure that your head is fine. It is easier to get a concussion after having one pervious."

"Edward," I managed to say, "I'm fine."

He set me back into the front passenger seat of his Volvo, but before he could shut the door, someone yelled my name.

"Bella! Is she ok!" asked Mike I could hear his footsteps as he ran up to Edward.

"Relax Mike," Edward said with unnecessary iciness in his voice. "She just fell off a swing, that's all."

"That's all? But—"

"Mike, where'd you run off too?" yelled yet another voice, this one however was female.

"Jessica, Bella fell off a swing? Isn't that terrible?"

Even dazed I could picture the look on Jessica's face. Even when she and Mike are dating, he pays more attention to me than her. Unfortunately for him it's a loose-loose situation.

This time, when I wanted to open my eyes, I succeeded.

"I'm fine," I said trying to comfort them. "Edward was about the take me to see his father."

"That's good, c'mon Mike, it's obvious that Bella's in good hands," Jessica said tugging on Mike's arm.

"I hope you feel better Bella, you can call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Mike, you too Jess."

Edward shut to door. A few seconds later he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car.

We sped off. We raced down the highway at a speed that seemed to fast for even a vampire.

"Edward can you please slow down? I just hit my head; it's not that big of a deal. As you know it happens all the time," I pleaded.

"I don't think so Bella, there's no way that you're getting out of this one. At any rate, I'm not taking you to the hospital. Carlisle isn't on duty tonight, so we can take you straight home."

I sighed. There had been too many times I had visited the hospital for useless, trivial things like this; there was no way that I was going to let Edward take me back again, so I was thankful that he was taking me back to his house.

A few minutes later we arrived in the garage of the Cullen's house. At top speed he exited his car and arrived at the passenger side, opened my door and picked me up. While making his way toward the garage door he kicked the car door shut then carried me into the house.

He made his was over to the couch and gently placed me down. With one last look and a kiss to my forehead, Edward ran up the stairs and out of sight.

I sighed again. He was being overly protective again, as usual. But before I could dwell too much on my thoughts, he was back downstairs wearing the same expression as his father.

"So Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, using his doctor voice.

I rolled my eyes; I had been asked this question by doctors my whole life, even if it was Carlisle asking it this time, it still made no difference. "Yeah, I'm fine. You should know me by now, happens all the time. It's a wonder Emmett suggested I go swimming with sharks, Edward's right that probably wasn't the best idea. But I'm also surprised that Em didn't suggest I go wrestle crocodiles or something." Of course even in front of a doctor that I knew well and I trusted with my life I still rambled like an idiot.

Edward looked horrified, but Carlisle let out a low chuckle. "Bella indeed you are correct in the fact that you do fall _a lot_ but we need to make sure that there are no effects that could be triggered by the fall. I need to check make sure that you don't suffer a concussion like the one in Arizona."

"I won't need to go to the hospital right?"

Carlisle laughed again, "No, I don't think so. I should be able to check you out right here on this couch."

Fifteen minutes later, we were done.

"See Bella, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But _only _because I didn't have to go to the hospital. So, since I'm in over my head with this thing, what's next?"

**A/N: So this was more of a filler chapter I guess. Well I needed to write, but I don't think that I was really inspired for this one…. So in order to re-inspire me, you get to be my muse.**

**So tell me what you want Bella to do next on the list!**

**I have to complete list on my profile, so check it out and tell me what you want to see in a review, e-mail or PM! **

**I also want to than Petroleena for her ideas for the list and Jalyn for expressing her intrest for my Kingdom Hearts/Twlilght Crossover story.**

**Want to see something? Tell me your idea's in a Review! Maybe your idea will be what pushes Bella or Edward over the edge of insanity. **

**Later!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Nighttime With the Cullen's

**A/N: Hey everyone, well I'm so glad that I asked everyone for their suggestions for this next chapter, it let me know what you want to read and it makes my job writing easier, I just needed to write this new chapter. So I took all of your suggestions into account and the most requested thing was go to the Eiffel Tower but I think that I want to do some of the traveling all together so they aren't going to be traveling back and forth, it just doesn't make a lot of sense in my mind. **

**So enough of my talking, I know what you all want. I'll do all my thanking and whatever at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Night-time with the Cullen's**

I have no idea how I got into this mess.

After Carlisle and I had assured Edward I was fine, I had called Charlie.

Apparently I was having another 'sleepover' with Alice.

In reality I was having a pleasant evening with Edward and the rest of his family, Esme had gotten me some wonderful food from Port Angeles, and we had sent most of the evening watching Disney movies.

So far we had watched "Aladdin," "Peter Pan," "A Bug's Life," and "Cars." Now we were almost done with "Bambi" and Emmett was shaking with tears much to Edward and Jasper's amusement. As the credits rolled, and Jasper and Edward was silently laughing at Emmett, Rosalie was rubbing his back and glaring at her brothers.

Deciding that it was time to go somewhere private, Rosalie took Emmett by the hand and led him upstairs. After a meaningful look from Alice she followed suit, leaving Edward, Carlisle, Esme and myself alone.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"We're going to make a cake!" he announced, also grabbing my hand but leading me into the kitchen.

So that's how I got into this mess. Literally.

Edward and I were in the middle of the kitchen laughing, covered in flour, and other various baking materials, miraculously in the midst of battle, had been able to construct a cake, that was now baking away in the oven.

"You're a mess," I commented.

"I don't think I'm the only one love."

I looked down to see that Edward was quite right. I had my own fair share of white powder down my front.

I laughed "Good point. Don't you think that we should clean this up?"

But before I could finish my sentence, Edward had used his amazing speed to complete the task.

"Show off," I muttered.

He chuckled. "I wasn't doing it to show off my love." Grinning at my confused look, Edward grabbed me by the hand and led me outside.

Set upon the grass was a towel, which I was sat down upon. Edward lay down next to me, and looked up at me.

Once I was comfortably snuggled next to him, he began to point out different stars and constellations. Together we lay like that for several, minutes, the cake forgotten in the kitchen.

For awhile we just let ourselves be, enjoying each other's presence. Until I saw two stars that were grouped together, not really set with any others.

"Edward," I whispered. "Do those stars have names?"

"Probably," he replied, voice just as soft. "But what do you want to call them?"

I thought for a moment, before I answered "Ovis aries and Leo."

Even in the darkness I could see his grin "The Lamb and Lion."

"Exactly."

Eventually we made it back inside, and I sampled the cake that we had made earlier.

"Oooh, yummy! Want some?" I asked.

"Bella, you know I don't eat human food."

"I know, but you can still try it."

"I think the first time I'll eat cake is going to be our wedding day."

"Yes, but that cake won't be FunFetti! And that's the best!"

Edward shook his head. "Fine then, your loss," I shrugged.

"Just eat your cake Bella."

**A/N: I know, it's a little short, but I wanted to get it out. Thanks to** **Ranma's girl1 who inspired most of this chapter and sassy41 for all the reviews! **

**I also want to thank my friends Sabaku_no_Rebecca and Cookie Monster Lion Chaser because they are discreetly mentioned in this chapter! And if they read they will know how. **


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Everyone

**A/N: Ok, so I love all the positive feedback that all of you are giving me! It every time I sit to write I think of you guys and it inspires me so much! So thanks! **

**Chapter 7: Poor Boys, Poor Girls. Poor, Poor Bella**

I woke up next to Edward.

"Sleep well my love?" he asked.

I nodded and then sat up. We were in his room, and as usual the sun was covered by clouds. "What time is it?" I asked voice thick with sleep.

"Around noon," replied Edward. "You fell asleep around two on your quest to stay awake all night."

I shrugged, "It was on the list, I did say that I was going to do everything didn't I? But I don't think that I can do that again."

He smiled. "You don't have to, I think that the fact that you tried counts. Now how about breakfast? How does FunFetti cake sound?"

An hour later, I was dressed and once again in front of the TV with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. I had tried to convince Carlisle to come, but he had to go to work. So now we were watching "The Notebook" but this time both Emmett and Jasper were shaking with unshed tears.

We had recently finished off all the Disney movies we could find, and since it was raining outside, we were confined to the inside of the house. So the only thing worth doing was to cross off as many items off the list as possible; so here we were: watching a chick flick.

Much to Edward's amusement, Emmett and Jasper continued to sob until the credits were over. He was sniggering quietly, but it didn't escape the ears of his sisters, who, like the previous night, were glaring at him.

"That was so beautiful!" cried Jasper.

"Oh I know!" Emmett agreed.

"When they—"

"I know! Then that part when—"

"Yes! That was so amazing! Then after that—"

I couldn't take much more than that; it was getting a little ridiculous, and with Jasper in the room, it made everything worse so I did the only thing that made sense, I snuck out of the room with Edward at my heels.

Once we were out of the room I was banking on the fact that Rosalie and Alice were to distracted by their husbands to pay attention to what I was planning or saying.

"I have another thing we can do on the list," I said excitedly.

"Oh so now, you're all giggles and laughs about this hmmn?" Edward teased.

"Yeah well I know that you'll get whatever you want anyway," I laughed. "So why bother resisting?"

"Ok, well then, I'm dying to know. What is this idea?" he asked.

"I think that we should go joyriding in Rosalie's car then try and convince Jasper to tie Alice to a chair then well… you know."

Edward sighed. "You know that they are both going to kill you, right?"

"Yeah, well... I haven't quite figured out the details yet."

It was silent. The look on Edward's face told me that he was trying to listen to the thoughts of his family. After a minute he finally spoke. "Fine, I guess I'd rather annoy my sisters on the same day, but we have to make a compromise if you want to do this."

"Whatever it is I promise," I said excitedly.

"Today I'm going to help you pour random stuff on Jasper's head," he grinned.

I laughed, "Fine then, but I suggest that we ask him to help us first!"

He started laughing to, "Go to Rose's car, I'll be back with the keys."

I nodded and made my way to the garage. This was going to be interesting, Rosalie already didn't like me much, maybe it was true sibling rivalry. And Alice.... Well I just hoped that she would still love me after this. She never really wore the same outfit twice, maybe we could find her least favorite and have Jasper wash that. Or maybe the best-worst case scenario, she'd be so mad that she's call off my wedding and Edward and I could go to Las Vegas. Or the worst-worst case scenario, she'd be so mad that she'd make the wedding completely over the top, make me participate, then never talk to me for the rest of forever.

I swallowed hard, hoping for the best.

Edward was ready in the drivers seat of the bright red car in the middle of the Cullen's vast garage. I hopped in and in a matter of seconds, we were gone.

We zoomed down the highway laughing. About an hour later we stopped in front of a pawn shop.

I gave Edward a funny look, "What are we doing here?"

"One of the things Emmett wanted you to do was buy a sword cane remember?" he smiled and I lost myself for a moment before he said, "Come on Bella."

I shook my head, was he always going to have this effect on me? Or was it going to fade as time went on?

I ran after him and he politely opened the door for me. As he did he did a bell over the door tinkled.

"How may I help you?" asked a man behind one of the many counters.

"We were hoping to find a sword cane today actually," Edward answered smoothly.

The man blinked at him, "Of course, follow me please."

We followed him to a display case at the back. Immediately one with a dragon shaped handle caught my eye.

Edward noticed, "We'll take the black one in the back.

"Are ya sure? It costs almost 5 grand. The smaller ones up front are cheaper and probably more in your price range."

"No we'll take this one," Edward repeated pulling out a huge wad of cash.

The man led us back to the register, grumbling under his breath about rich kids and all the money their parents let them have.

He rang us up and handed over the sword, now wrapped in tissue paper, and bid us a nice day.

We walked back to Rosalie's car, but before I could open the passenger side door, Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side. Once he let go, he dangled the keys in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are need to break seven fun laws in seven days remember? Your going to drive over the speed limit."

"Edward, you realize who my dad is right? If I get caught speeding, he'll kill me!"

"That's what makes it fun!"

I sighed. It seemed as if I have no choice. I got in to the car and turned the ignition on. I turned on to the highway that would take us back to Forks. Edward was right, I could probably get away with this. No one was near us.

"Bella, your not even going fifty yet, you need to go faster than that," Edward teased, clearly he was enjoying this.

I pressed down on the gas and the car shot off. We finally arrived back at the Cullen home and I and pulled into the garage.

I sighed as we walked through the door, dreading what we we're about to do.

**A/N: So that is the end of chapter 7, I hoped you liked it! Same stuff as always, review, tell me anything that you want to see added. I really love you guys! You inspire me so much! If you liked this check out all my other stories, they aren't getting any love. **

**Vote in my poll, it determines the outcome of my next multi-chapter story! **


	8. Chapter 8: ANNOUNCEMENT

**I really hate to do this, but I am no longer going to continue the "Vampire List." For a number of reasons, I have no time to devote to writing FanFiction, but I do feel as if the story needs to be completed. **

**If you would like to continue the story, look on my profile for more information. There you can also find the details of why I am putting this story up for "adoption."**

**Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience. **

**The Masked Butterfly**


End file.
